Dinastía
by Konata811
Summary: Al derrotar al Ragnarok, Hela la mayor de los hijos de Odín asume el trono de Asgard y para salvar la vida de su hermano, Thor se ofrece como su esposo y protector leal. Sin opción, ambos deberán contraer nupcias lo que desarrollará sentimientos contínuos al descubrir que la apariencia que externaban hacía los demás era una fachada para cuando estaban solos


Había ganado, definitivamente lo había hecho

Estaba más que sorprendida, pues aún si no sonaba honesto viniendo de ella, no esperaba que tuviera el poder para derrotar el Ragnarok, el tan famoso evento que casi destruye su tierra Asgard y casi mata a su hermano

Bueno... en realidad no tenía problema con eso pero, indirectamente lo había salvado, o más bien LOS había salvado

Los Asgardianos empezaron a salir de la nave donde apenas estaban entrando para escapar del fatal suceso, completamente atemorizados por la batalla que habían presenciado. Así mismo los resignados que se habían negado a subir a las naves dispuestos a morir en su patria también empezaron a celebrar con júbilo, la diosa Hela, la impensable diosa de la muerte los había salvado y cada habitante abrazó a sus respectivas familias y amigos con gozo. Thor por su parte estaba confundido por el reciente evento pero también paso una mano por los hombros de Loki quien devolvió el gesto en un tono de hermandad y con cierto alivio

Cuando la mayoría de la gente se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa empezaron a alabar a la primogénita de Odín, sacando flores de alguna parte y agradeciéndole al inclinarse en un gesto de sumisión a la que indirectamente reconocieron como la nueva reina de Asgard

Hela tuvo que parar un poco el ambiente, apenas hace unos momentos peleaba contra sus dos hermanos y una valkiria debido a que estos se interponian entre el trono y ella calificandola de sádica. No, en definitiva no sería como Odín tan sanguinario (aunque ya llevaba un historial de batallas pero ¡vamos! aún era joven y estúpida cuando decidió seguir a su progenitor a las conquistas). Regresando al anterior punto, la gente le miró con respeto (y aún temor) esperando instrucciones mientras que los otros dioses restantes estaban sorprendidos por la preferencia hacia Hela de parte de su pueblo

La diosa uso su seguridad para nuevamente ir hacía el derrumbado palacio seguida de todas las personas que se encontraban presentes. Los dioses y Valkiria aún portaban sus armas en alto en caso de un ataque, aunque fueron bajando su guardia a medida que avanzaban

Una vez que llegaron a los escalones del inicio del palacio Hela aprecio la fila de guerreros la mayoría heridos por su espada, otros desmayados y el resto muertos. Los que aún estaban conscientes le miraron con terror e imploraron a Odín una muerte rápida, Hela por su parte rodo los ojos con fastidio al sentir literalmente la mirada del pueblo sobre sus acciones, si quería ser gobernante tenía que empezar a cambiar algunas cosas, incluída la que consideraba la definición de diversión

Usó su magia, la cual como una mezcla entre viento y fuego adquirió un tono verde, pero no agresivo como el que había demostrado en batalla sino cálido. Se arrodilló y concentro su energía en el suelo de modo qué, en un tiempo en el cual aún las personas le miraban estáticas se sorprendieron al ver a los arboles reconstruirse, los escombros y fuego empezaron a desaparecer y los animales nuevamente empezaron a salir. Los guerreros muertos, los heridos y los inconscientes empezaron a curarse de forma rápida y confundidos miraron a la diosa aún en esa posición arreglar todo la destrucción del Ragnarok

Aún quedaba mucho polvo y residuos, pero el ver el agua fluir y las viviendas nuevamente en pie hizo que se elevara la gratitud de los asgardianos por la diosa, quien se retiró a el trono que pronto sería suyo

A pesar de que unos habían muerto gracias a su mano, los guerreros le siguieron con fervor ya que nuevamente habían vuelto (por decirlo así) a la vida y con la salvación de sus conocidos fue suficiente para inclinarse ante la diosa. Hela disfruto cada uno de las muestras de sumisión que ofrecían a ella pero no de forma arrogante, sino neutral analizando el por qué de sus acciones en beneficio a los demás

-¿qué pretendes con el espectáculo que armaste allá?- Thor entró amenazante seguido de Loki pero inesperadamente no de Valkiria

-mucho mejor- pensó, le molestaba la presencia de esa guerrera que formo parte del grupo de quienes la querían exterminar

-no deberías hablarle así a tu gobernante-

-nunca lo serás- Loki secundo a su hermano en defensa

-¿quién lo dice?¿porqué creen que no sería buena para ello? he demostrado mas liderazgo en estas ultimas tres horas que toda la estadía de ambos en Asgard-

-tu naturaleza no es ser buena, ni condescendiente con los más débiles ante tí. Tú único propósito es la conquista y la monarquía injusta- el rubio hablo con serveridad poco vista en el

-¿acaso me conoces para asegurar mis acciones bastardo de Odín?- insulto generando que este apretara su martillo- mi propósito desde un principio fueron derrocar a Odín para que una nueva era se posará sobre la olvidada Asgard sin embargo yo no me ganaré a los nueve reinos sometiéndolos ante mi poder-

-ya escuche suficiente- Thor se lanzó hacía ella seguido de Loki intentando asestar un golpe con su arma a la diosa quien esquivaba fácilmente los ataques, Thor era fuerte pero no analizaba y Loki era exactamente su contrario

En un momento determinado Hela inmovilizo a el menor de los hijos de Odín con su magia mientras le apuntaba con sus características espadas que surgían de su armadura, Thor le observó expectante a espera de un mínimo error para salvar a su hermano

-este jotūn podría servirme- dijo Hela analizando a Loki quien se encontraba inmóvil- o mejor aún, terminaré lo que Odín no pudo- amenazó apuntando su cuello

-no lo hagas- a pesar de ser un dios, Thor estaba exhausto. La batalla contra el Ragnarok de la cual salió perdedor y casi muerto sino fuera por Hela había hecho que perdiera fuerzas y la posterior batalla con su hermana termino con sus energías. Respiraba con pesar, el haría lo necesario para salvar a Loki, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más -porfavor, te pido que dejes a Loki-

-¿ y porqué habría de escuchar tus suplicas hijo de Odín?- la luz que entraba por las diversas áreas le daba una imagen surreal a la diosa -¿qué me darás a cambio? no tienes nada. Ni gente que te siga, ni un arma que te brinde poder, padres o bueno también un ojo- la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que se estaba divirtiendo con las acciones del rubio

\- seré tu esposo, mi protección y devoción a tí, por mi hermano- le miró tan seguro que si no fuera por ello Hela pensaría que le afecto realmente el golpe de la bestia verde que les acompañaba

Primero sonrió para después reír frente a ambos como no lo había hecho desde la niñez, Thor podía ser un dios pero también un idiota

-¿que te hace pensar que necesito tú protección?¿tu compañía como mi esposo?¿que te hace pensar si quiera que deseo tener descendientes?-

-mi señora Hela, escuche al amo Thor- vários miembros ancianos se acercaron, tenían tunicas de oro y colores en formas de figuras en su rostro. Hela los reconoció, se trataba del consejo de Odín el cual únicamente lo podía ver el soberano de Asgard y su familia, aunque por el aspecto de estos horrorizaban a cualquiera y se desconocia la edad de los mismos -ama y señora Hela, somos el consejo- el líder de los cinco seres poseía un distintivo collar con detalles y letras en un idioma que no supo identificar -su hermano Thor está destinado a ser su esposo-

-tonterias- el mismo consejo tenía fama de la predicción de incontables sucesos irremplazables pero Hela quería creer que tendría por lo menos la oportunidad de escoger a su esposo - no deseo tener descendientes por lo cual no ocupo a alguien a mi lado-

-usted misma cambio el destino de su hermano al salvarlo del Ragnarok- los dientes de las criaturas eran blancos y muy grandes para su complexión- no sólo es por descendencia, también lo es por protección y apoyo, confíe en nuestra palabra señora y ama pues necesitara a un guerrero leal y capaz de servirle eficientemente-

-carajo- ¿valía la pena escucharlos? ¿seguir ordenes?. Hela quería creer que tenía elección ahora que no estaba su padre quien por mucho tiempo la controlo pero lo cierto es que, en cada ocasión que los seres que tenía delante se presentaban ante Odín le ayudaban a solucionar los problemas que tenía, ellos no mentian ya que no tenían razón para hacerlo. Suspiro con cansancio amtes de caminar hacia los aposentos que fueron de su padre aunque antes de abandonar la enorme sala volteo a ver a los presentes

\- que así sea - fue su respuesta


End file.
